Kelly's Torment
by TheLovelyMe
Summary: Sequel to Kelly's Secret. Manny and Kelly are starting their lives together, learning the everyday struggles of raising children, and dealing with the ever present threat of people who hate them.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- Manny and Kelly are starting their lives together, learning the everyday struggles of raising children, and dealing with the ever present threat of people who hate them. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot._

_A/N- Sorry it took so long to write a sequel. I hope I haven't lost all my readers. I've just been dealing with crap lately and haven't had time to write. _

_Chapter One_

Kelly lay down on the bed, tired as she had ever been. She could still hear her daughter crying in the next room and she wanted to be with her and comfort her, but Manny had insisted that she lay down and rest. She hadn't been sleeping much since the baby was born, and she was tired, but she still couldn't sleep as long as her baby was crying in the next room. She reached for her cigarettes and lighter in the drawer of the bedside table and lit one up.

Destiny Kapri Garcia had been born eleven months ago. She was almost a year old, yet Kelly still stayed up at night, worrying about her. She knew Manny and Elliot could take care of the baby if she needed attention, but Kelly still couldn't sleep. She knew that was part of the depression.

Kelly had suffered severe postpartum depression after her daughter was born. She had turned to smoking as an escape. Even though the postpartum had gone away, she was still depressed because she couldn't quit smoking and she couldn't be there for her child like she wanted to because she always needed a cigarette.

Manny walked into the room. The baby had stopped crying.

"What was wrong with Destiny?" Asked Kelly.

"She threw her teddy bear out of the crib." Manny replied. He tried to ignore Kelly's smoking. He didn't like seeing her do that. She had changed so much since she started smoking. Her once full and soft lips were now dry and chapped. That beautiful laugh that Manny had loved so much was gone. She now coughed every time she tried to laugh. She was unable to swim fast and run like she use to because she couldn't breathe. And she had lost a considerable amount of weight. Her health was deteriorating right before Manny's eyes and all he could do was watch. Now, watching her smoke, with dark circles around her green eyes, he couldn't help but feel sad. He loved her and he didn't want her to die. "You should think about quitting smoking." He told her.

"I've already thought about it." Kelly said.

"And you can't quit?" Manny asked.

"I wish I could, I want to be able to run the store without having to stop and smoke all the time and I don't want to have to worry about where my next cigarette is coming from, but I can't, I'm a slave to nicotine." Said Kelly.

"But, Kelly, look what it's done to you." Said Manny.

"I know you don't like it, Manny." Kelly said, irritated.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was just a suggestion." Manny apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry." Kelly replied, putting her cigarette out in the ashtray beside the bed.

Manny climbed into bed and put his arm around his wife. They got married four months before Destiny was born and they were already having problems. Kelly's heavy smoking was driving a wedge between them. Yet they still loved each other and, no matter what, they would stay together for their child.

_A/N- Sorry it was such a short chapter, ya'll won't believe how my life has changed and some of that is reflected in my writing, I guess. Anyway, review please! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary- Manny and Kelly are starting their lives together, learning the everyday struggles of raising children, and dealing with the ever present threat of people who hate them._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. _

_A/N- So I've had a rough time lately and I just want to write, so I hope ya'll like this chapter. _

_Chapter Two_

Manny was putting the Tools to bed after a long, hard day at work. The baby was crying in the nursery.

"Can't Kelly shut that baby up?" Turner asked annoyed.

"Kelly's outside smoking, Turner." Manny said.

"Is there something wrong with the baby, Manny?" Squeeze asked.

"She just wants her mother." Said Manny.

"I think Kelly needs to quit smoking, so she can take care of the baby." Said Felipe, sounding just as annoyed as Turner.

"You know that and I know that, Felipe, but it's got to be Kelly's decision, now could you Tools just try to get some sleep?" Manny asked nicely.

The Tools agreed to go to sleep and Manny said goodnight before turning off the light and closing the door to their room. Then he headed down the hallway to the nursery just as Kelly was walking up the stairs.

"After you, mi esposa." Manny said.

Kelly smiled and walked into the nursery, where Destiny was standing in her crib, crying loudly. Manny could smell the cigarette smoke on Kelly's hair even though it was pulled up into a ponytail.

Kelly picked the Destiny up and held her close. The baby's loud cries began to slow down to silent whimpers.

"There there, baby, what's the matter?" Kelly said soothingly, sitting in the rocking chair and rocking back and forth.

Destiny was now a year and a month old and she still cried for her mother, but as soon as Kelly rocked her, she would calm down and go to sleep. Tonight, though, she wanted to play. She kicked her feet and waved her arms as Kelly rocked her.

"Careful not to kick mommy's tummy." Kelly said to the baby.

"She's precious, isn't she." Manny said with a smile.

Kelly smiled. "What if we had another one?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"Just answer the question." Kelly said.

"Well, I guess I'd be happy if we had another baby, I mean, Destiny is growing up and maybe we could try to give her a brother or sister." Said Manny.

"She's going to get a brother or sister." Kelly said, glancing down at her midriff.

"You mean...?" Manny started.

"Yes, Manny, I'm pregnant." Said Kelly. She got up and put the now sleeping baby in the crib and tucked her in.

Manny came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"Five weeks." Kelly replied.

"I can't believe it, another baby." Manny said with a smile.

"There's just one thing I need to talk to you about." Said Kelly, turning to face him.

"What's that?" Manny asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to quit smoking, but I need your support." Said Kelly.

"Kelly, I'm your husband, I'm going to support you through anything, I'll make sure you never pick up a cigarette again." Manny said.

"It's going to be hard." Said Kelly.

"I know." Said Manny.

Kelly reached up and kissed her husband on the lips. "I love you, Manny." She said.

"I love you too, Kelly." Manny said.

They kissed again. The young couple was very happy to be having another baby and they knew the trials that lay ahead of them, but for now, they would just hold each other.

_A/N- I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I just came home from school long enough to type this and post it, so read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary- Manny and Kelly are starting their lives together, learning the everyday struggles of raising children, and dealing with the ever present threat of people who hate them._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. _

_A/N- Well, I had another rough day today. Life is sucking for me right now, but I find comfort in my writing. Enjoy. _

_Chapter Three_

Manny and Kelly lay in bed late the next Saturday morning. Neither of them had to work, so they decided to sleep in. Besides, Kelly was quitting smoking today and she needed all the rest she could get.

Manny reached down and lay a hand on Kelly's tummy.

"I swear I felt it flutter the other day." Kelly said

"It's too early isn't it?" Manny asked.

"You know I carry children closer to the front than most women, you should remember that from when I was pregnant with Destiny." Kelly said.

"Oh yeah." Said Manny.

"So I'm able to feel the baby move earlier than most women; and the bad news is I start to show earlier than most women." Said Kelly.

"You're always beautiful, Kelly, even when you were nine months pregnant." Said Manny.

"It's hard to believe that was a year ago, and now we're having another one." Said Kelly.

Manny smiled. "I hope it's a boy this time." He said.

"I don't know, I think it's going to be a girl." Said Kelly.

"How can you know that?" Manny teased.

"Mother's intuition." Kelly said with a laugh.

They kissed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. They sat up against the headboard and Manny put his arm around Kelly. "Come in." He said.

Elliot opened the door and walked in, followed by the Tools.

"Good morning sleepy dudes." He said.

"Good morning Elliot, hi Tools." Said Kelly.

The Tools all hopped up on the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Manny and Kelly." Stretch said.

"Why are you dudes sleeping in?" Elliot asked.

Manny and Kelly held hands.

"Kelly's quitting smoking." Manny said.

The Tools cheered.

"What brought on this big change?" Turner asked.

"Well, Tools we were going to wait to tell you this, but since we're all together, we might as well make the announcement." Said Manny.

Manny and Kelly looked at each other and then Kelly looked at the Tools and Elliot. "We're going to have another baby." She said.

"Dude, that's awesome!"Elliot exclaimed.

"Another one, you're seriously going to have another one?" Turner asked.

"What's wrong, Turner?" Asked Dusty.

"Well, Destiny's only a year old and they're already having another baby." Said Turner.

"So?" Pat asked.

"Yeah, Turner, you should be happy." Said Felipe.

"Why are you bringing another child into this world when you can't even take care of the children you have?" Turner said to Kelly.

"Turner, that's your stepmother you're talking to."Said Manny.

"I don't care about this shit." Turner said.

The other Tools gasped and Turner left.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, I'll go talk to him." Said Manny.

"No, I'll go." Said Kelly. She got up and followed Turner.

She found Turner in the Tools' room, crying on his bed.

"Turner, what's going on?" She asked.

"Go away, I just want to be alone right now." Turner said.

"Do you really think I can't take care of you guys?" Kelly asked.

"No, I guess not." Said Turner.

"Listen, I know how hard it was for you and your brothers and sisters when Manny and I got married and I know it was even harder when Destiny was born, you guys had to adjust to having me around all the time and having a baby in the house and I get that; imagine what I had to adjust to when I was a kid, I know Manny hasn't told the others, but you're old enough to know, don't you think I know what you're going through?" Kelly asked.

"This isn't the same, you only had to adjust to Mr. Lopart, I'm having to adjust to having a bigger family."Said Turner.

"I didn't like Mr. Lopart at first, I thought he was going to be mean and scary, but he turned out to be a really nice guy and he helped me through all the teasing I got in high school for being bisexual." Said Kelly.

"Manny didn't tell me you were bi." Said Turner.

"Well I am, I always have been and I always will be, anyway, you're playing the big brother role here and I know how hard it can be, I'm a big sister." Said Kelly.

"You only have two siblings, I have seven." Said Turner.

"Eight." Kelly corrected, laying a hand on her abdomen.

"Anyway, how can you know what I'm going through?" Turner asked.

"Because I was a teenager once and I know how bad it can seem, but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, even if your father is a serial killer." Said Kelly.

"I guess you're right." Said Turner.

"I know I'm right, now you go in there and tell everyone you're sorry, ok?" Kelly asked nicely.

"Ok." Said Turner.

_A/N- So that was the third chapter and it was a little longer than I wanted it to be, but that's the way it is. Anyway, I've had a crappy day so I'm going to bed early. Read and review! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary- Manny and Kelly are starting their lives together. Learning the every day struggles of raising children and dealing with the ever present threat of_ _people who hate them._

_Disclaimer- I own nothing. _

_A/N- Ok, so I've had a rough time so what I think I'm going to do is fast forward a little and end the story here. Hope ya'll like it and that ya'll don't get too mad at me for what I'm about to do to the characters. _

_Chapter Four_

Manny and Kelly were lying in the bed together on a cold night. Kelly was now seven months pregnant with twins and she hadn't smoked since she had decided to quit. Now, they were happy. Nothing was ruining their marriage now. Now they were closer than they had ever been.

They kissed each other gently and then more passionately until they were making out.

Just then, a sound downstairs stopped them.

Manny got up and went downstairs with Kelly following close behind. He turned on a light and then turned around to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his forehead. The person holding the gun was dressed all in black, wearing a ski mask. Kelly screamed.

"Your father killed my husband, now I'm going to kill yours." the woman with the gun said to Kelly.

"No, please!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Any last words, Garcia?" the gun-woman asked Manny.

Manny turned to Kelly. "I love you, Kelly." He said.

"I love you too, Manny." Kelly said through her tears.

And that was the last thing they ever said to each other. The bullet went through Manny's head and he was dead before he even hit the floor. At the same time, Kelly felt her water break. The woman with the gun ran out the door, leaving Kelly with her dead husband and in labor.

Epilogue

Kelly was rushed to the hospital to have the twins and went into shock after they were born. She died shortly afterwards, but before she died, she scribbled down the names of her children: Destiny Kapri Garcia, Elliot Manuel Garcia, and Emily Missy Garcia. And underneath it, she wrote: Keep them together.

Mr. Lopart legally adopted all three of the children and did just as Kelly would have wanted. He kept the children together.

Elliot moved in with Missy and the two of them wore mainly black for the rest of their lives, never quite recovering from the loss of their older sister.

Upon hearing the news of Kelly's death, Mr. Krenshaw turned himself in and was sentenced to life without parole. He always blamed himself.

Mr. Lopart moved the children and the Tools to Concrete Falls and made sure they knew all about their parents and how they died so that they could live a safe, happy life.

And Sheetrock Hills slowly fell apart. Until the teenage EJ, broke his skateboard, and his twin sister, Emily, found the exact screw that he needed to fix it. And the twins took over their parents' businesses as soon as they were old enough.

_A/N- Well, I hope that chapter doesn't make ya'll cry as much as it made me cry! LOL! R&R_


End file.
